A triple interaction model of neurosis is presented, describing a set of factors operating to produce a divided identificatory allegiance between two alternative and incompatible models, namely a mother and father in hostile conflict. The adjustment of 200 male and 200 female college freshmen from high and low conflict families will be examined as a function of four determinants of identification: parental warmth, power, competence, and gender similarity. One sibling and both parents will individually answer several questionnaires by mail, providing ratings of family variables. A wide range of scales administered to the subject as well as independent ratings by his or her roommate will provide measure of neurotic symptomatology, social non-conformity and masculine and feminine sex-role orientation. It is predicted that high anxiety and sex role conflict will be most prevalent among students from high-conflict families whose rearing experiences are predictive of identificatory allegiance with the opposite-sex parent. Students who have, in addition, experienced inconsistent love from the object of identificatory allegiance are expected to be especially prone to episodes of depression. Social non-conformity is expected to be highest among students from families in which both parents are low in identificatory attractivenss, irrespective of the level of marital conflict. The validity of several measures of marital conflict and parental child-rearing behaviors will be assessed. The set of family variables will be subjected to cluster analysis in an attempt to discover family types. The resulting clusters of families, each homogeneous in dynamics and maternal and paternal child-rearing behaviors, will be compared for differences in student psychopathology.